tecsfandomcom-20200214-history
Canon Auditions
This is a list of Canon Characters in The Elusive Carmen Sandiego universe and their active status. [Closed] - Character spot has been filled [Pending] - Players are being interviewed [Open] - Character spot has not been filled Main Canon Characters [Closed] Carmen Sandiego - The canon Carmen in this universe is based primarily on a mixture of the PBS game show phone taps, the hardly visible Carmen in the interactive games, and the DIC animated series. Her responsibilities will include creating clues and keeping ACME on their toes, all while staying fabulously myterious. [Closed]' Chase Devineaux' (Pronounced Dev-in-no) Chase is featured in three games, Math Detective, Word Detective, and the Think Quick Challenge. A significant amount of canon information on Carmen was revealed throughout the games. When Carmen left ACME, Chase Devineaux also left, turning to undercover work. He eventually returns to ACME and is thought to be there now. He acts as a coordinator for the detectives, and will have high responsibilities in any role playing game. We need Chase to be working with Chief and to go places that Chief can't. [Closed] Chief '- The canon Chief in this universe is the Chief of the ACME detective agency. He or she is responsible for introducing new agents and assigning cases. Out of character in role playing games, the Chief will be expected to work closely with Carmen on clues and story. A sense of humor is highly recommended. ACME Detectives ['Open] Cole Gannon - 'Cole comes from the game Carmen Sandiego: Secrets of the Stolen Drums. He's a staff-wielding computer expert and martial artist. As a teenage detective, Cole carries a no-fear attitude. ['Closed] Ivy '(Played by: Justice) - Ivy is part of a brother-sister team pursuing Carmen in the animated series Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? She is an expert at martial arts and is a trained pilot. Ivy has a younger brother named Zack. ['Open] Jules (Julia) Argent '- Jules was once Carmen's partner, as revealed in Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego: Treasures of Knowledge and Carmen Sandiego: The Secret of the Stolen Drums. She is also in Mystère au bout du monde. ['Open] Shadow Hawkins (Adam Shadow) - Shadows was featured with Jules in Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego: Treasures of Knowledge and Carmen Sandiego: The Secret of the Stolen Drums. "Shadow" became "Adam" in the new Nintendo DS Game, Mais où se cache Carmen Sandiego? Mystère au bout du monde. It's revealed in the game that he gets 10 phone calls from his mother every day. The agent playing this role may choose which character to go with. [Closed] Zack '(played by: Xander) -Zack is Ivy's younger brother in the animated series Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? He is proficient in several languages, is good with technology, and has a can-do attitude. V.I.L.E. Antagonists ['Closed]' Contessa' - From the PBS Game Show, Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? [Open] Double Trouble- From the PBS Game Show, Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?. [Closed] Eartha Brute (Played by: Nina West) -From the PBS Game Show, Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? [Closed]' Patty Larceny' (Played by: Gesa) - From the PBS Game Show, Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? [Open] RoboCrook - From the PBS Game Show, Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? [Closed] Sarah Nade (Played by: Miss Guided) - From the PBS Game Show, Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? [Open] Dr. Sara Bellum -From the Animated Series, Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? [Closed] Top Grunge (See: Philo) - From the PBS Game Show, Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? [Closed]' Vic the Slick '(Played by: Al) - From the PBS Game Show, Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? Canon Characters: Additional Personalities [Closed] Lee Jordan (Played by: Wesdon) - From the Animated Series, Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? [Closed]' Dr. Gunnar Maelstrom' - From the Animated Series, Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? [Closed] 'Suhara '- From the Animated Series, Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? Category:Characters